Rio: la Fuerza del Valor
by MexicanTops
Summary: a pasado ya un tiempo amplio, ahora Blu y Perla viven en paz con sus e hermosos hijos, pero algo le pasa a Blu de golpe, sus hijos a su corta edad deberan demostrar de que madera estan echos o si no su ser amado se ira...para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**La Fuerza del Valor**

Capitulo 1:

En lo profundo de la selva tropical de Brasil las tormentas de verano se liberan a torrentes, no hay muchas señales de vida, pues todos los animales están ocultos resguardándose de la lluvia, sin embargo en un nido que se encontraba en un agujero en un árbol hay una pareja de guacamayos azules durmiendo plácidamente, luego debajo de ellos una linda carita se asoma, se trata de una guacamaya bebe con ojos verdes brillante, esta se asoma fuera del nido pero luego un rayo acompañado de un estruendoso trueno la asusto haciendo que regresase debajo de sus padres los cuales despertaron.

**-Rose…¿Qué paso hija?- **dijo el macho, al levantarse había otros dos bebes, estos eran unos machos, la niña estaba temblando.

**-no me gustan los truenos…me dan miedo-** dijo la pequeña mientras su madre la abrazaba sonriendo.

**-tranquila hijita se que dan miedo pero no pueden hacerte daño-** le contesto su madre sonriéndole intentando calmarla.

**-pues nosotros no tenemos miedo, somos fuertes y valientes como papá-** dijo uno acercándose al borde del nido riéndose de su hermana.

**-lo que pasa es que Rosi es una cobarde- **contesto el otro, pero un estruendoso rayo los hizo tragarse sus palabras e irse a esconder detrás de su padre.

**-uy si que valientes-** les contesto Mariela sacándoles la lengua a lo que sus hermanos le fruncían el seño.

**-Buster, Joe, no sean malos con su hermana, y lo mismo a ti Rose- ** los padres solo podían reir las divertidas situaciones de su familia, sin embargo Blu se sujetaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos, como si estuviese mareado

**-Blu ¿estas bien?- **indago Perla mirando a su esposo

**-si solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo-** les contesto con una sonrisa, pero este cayo al suelo de golpe

**-BLU- **grito Perla, y los niños también, ambos se acercaron a Blu este respiraba dificultosamente y tenia alta fiebre** –niños quédense con su padre, voy por ayuda no tardare-** Perla salió volando entra la tormenta dejando a los niños con Blu.

**-papá ¿que te ocurre?- **indago Rosi acercándose a su padre quien para tranquilizarla le sonrio.

**-estoy bien, tranquilos niños, solo esperemos a su madre-** le respondió Blu, pues en poco tiempo Perla llego acompañada de un enorme tucán macho quien estaba empapado por la lluvia.

**-Blu, compadre ¿Qué te sucede?- **indago el tucán acercándose a Blu

**-ya les dije que solo estoy cansado es todo-** Blu se quiso poner de pie pero volvió a caer desplomado.

**-si como no, no hay duda esta enfermo, pero hay muchas enfermedades que se parecen, solo espero no sea la que pienso-** contesto el tucán mirando el ojo de Blu –**Perla, se que esta lloviendo pero voy a revisar a Blu, sal con los niños un momento-**

**-no dejaremos a papá-** contesto Buster autoritariamente, pero Perla lo sujeto con el pico y salió del nido.

Casi al instante de salir una grúa mecánica se puso en la base del árbol, en ella venia subiendo un humano con impermeable y de lentes, subió hasta el nido y con cuidado tomo a Blu, en su chaquea ponía "santuario de aves Blu, Rio de janeiro S.A de C.V" ahora los niños no sabían por que se llevaban a su padre.

**-oye tu dos patas desplumado no te llevaras a mi papá-** contesto Buster de manera agresiva pero Perla aun lo sostenía del pico.

**-tranquilos niños, ese humano es nuestro amigo, uno de pocos-** contesto Perla y volvió al nido para escapar de la lluvia, dentro del nido aun estaba Rafael.

**-bueno creo que esta en buenas manos, pero no se como llego Tulio aquí tan rápido…bueno ya dije esta en buena manos debo volver al nido, adiós niños, hasta luego Perla-** Rafael emprendió el vuelo regresando con su familia, y solo quedo Perla con sus pequeños.

**-mami, ¿A dónde se llevaron a papá?- **indago Joe, mirando la camioneta que llevaba a su padre, alejarse entre la tormenta

**-tranquilos, mañana en cuanto se quite esta tormenta iremos a verlo- **sonrió Perla, rejuntando a a sus bebes junto a ella mientras los 4 volvían a dormir o de mínimo intentar dormir** –Blu…¿Qué te esta sucediendo?-**

A la mañana siguiente, aun seguía nublado pero la lluvia se había terminado, y como es costumbre de la selva tropical, había mucha niebla por todos lados, desde el nido de las aves celeste Perla se asomo a revisar que todo estuviese bien y que fuese seguro salir con sus hijos, debía ir a ver como se encontraba Blu para tranquilizarse a ella y a los niños, sin embargo ellos aun no podían volar mucho tiempo.

**-niños iré a ver su padre, volveré pronto ustedes esperen aquí, Buster quedas a cargo un momento, si se sienten solos llévalos el nido de Rafael, esta aquí cercas ¿ok?-** dijo Perla sonriendo a los niños, tratando de no preocuparlos, y Buster adopto una pose decisiva

**-si mami, así lo are-** contesto Buster, Perla les dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y se retiro.

En otro lugar no muy lejos, un pequeño edificio que llevaba el mismo logo que el hombre que se llevo a Blu Perla llego ahí, comenzó a observar alrededor del lugar mirando por las ventanas a su esposo, tras un par de vueltas finalmente lo encontró, estaba en una camilla tirado encima de un cojín con un respiradero especial para aves, allí mismo se encontraba el hombre de las gafas, este dejo a Blu ahí para salir a la habitación de al lado, Perla se puso junto a la ventana para escuchar la conversación.

**-Tulio ¿Cómo esta Blu?- **se escucho una voz de mujer

**-te seré sincero…quizás no sobreviva- **la ultima palabra hizo a Perla estremecerse pero siguió escuchando la conversación** –se a cumplido mi peor temor, la enfermedad que tiene la hemos llamado la "muerte migratoria", ocurre muy seguido en las aves que migran pero solo e las que han vivido mucho en un mismo tipo de clima, y al migrar a otro clima sus defensas cambian ó se vuelven mes débiles, lo peor es que no hay cura-** Perla se apretó el pecho respirando muy agitadamente como si el corazón le fuese a salir a la ves que las lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro y una impotencia recorría todo su ser.

**-¿cuanto tiempo le queda?- **indago la mujer

**-creo que como 3 días…lo siento Linda, creo que es hora de despedirnos de Blu-** Perla hizo una negación con la cabeza y salió volando velozmente a la ves que lloraba.

En el nido de Rafael los bebes de Perla jugaban con los del tucán, aunque eran mayores que ellos jugaban como iguales bajo la supervisión de Rafael, deshaciendo la diversión y llamando la atención de todos Perla llego con una mirada triste, sus bebes salieron recibirla esperando buenas noticias, Rafael le ordeno a sus hijos entrar al nido al ver la terrible mirada que tenia Perla en ese momento supuso que no había buenas noticias.

**-niños debo hablar con ustedes-** Perla abrazo a los 3 pequeños **–verán, cada ser vivo de este mundo cumple una función, yo la tengo, ustedes la tienen… su padre la tiene…- **Perla se la paso explicándoles a los niños lo que es el ciclo de la vida un largo rato, pero cuando llego a la parte de Blu los llantos de los 3 guacamayos bebes sonaban por toda la selva

**-NOOO, ¿Por qué Papá?-** gritaba Rose pegada a su madre, los 3 no dejaban de llorar a cantaros, Perla se hacia la fuerte evitando llorar, pero su mismo corazón estaba tan destrozado por la noticia como sus pequeños.

**-tranquilos niños, aunque se valla el estará con nosotros…aunque…no lo podamos ver-** Perla abrazo a sus hijos, no lloraba por evitar que sus hijos se pusieran peor, solo podía sollozar en silencio

**-pero el dijo que nos llevaría al carnaval del próximo año- **dijo Buster sin dejar de llorar abrazado fuertemente de su madre.

**-y el me dijo que me enseñaría a bailar mejor la samba-** contesto Joe, Perla solo podía estar con ellos, los 4 compartiendo el mismo dolor y la misma sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, luego Rafael se acerco a Perla, el también estaba llorando.

**-ya llame a Nico…el los estará esperando en la clínica para abrirles la ventana…creo que los niños deberían despedirse de Blu… aun mientras pueden…quisiera acompañarlos pero…no quiero ver a Blu un ave tan llena de vida en ese estado- **Rafael se seco las lagrimas **–es un horror que alguien como Blu termine así, lo siento Perla, lo siento niños…si necesitan algo yo estoy para servirles-** Rafael se metió a su nido a llorar, Perla supo que en verdad los niños debían despedirse de Blu, aunque solo empeoraría los sentimientos de los pequeños pero quizás no habría otra oportunidad después.

**-vengan chiquitos, Rafa tiene razón, deben ir a verlo-** Perla se seco sus lagrimas y a el corto paso de sus polluelos partió volando a la clínica, allí estaban Nico y Pedro, de echo una gran cantidad de aves alrededor de la clínica, todas en un silencio que solo presagiaba la muerte, **-Nico, Pedro, gracias por estar aquí-** le dijo Perla a un canario con corcholata por sombrero y un cardenal rojo muy obeso.

**-no hay por que Perla, sin embargo esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes-** Nico entro por un ducto de ventilación y en un instante estuvo dentro para abrirles una ventana **–tómense su tiempo-** Perla entro cargando a los niños hasta la cama donde Blu se mantenía vivo por un respiradero, los niños al ver a su padre habrían sus ojos enormemente incrédulos de que esa ave moribunda fuese su ser amado, Perla le movió un poco la cabeza para que despertase, el abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y frente a el su familia.

**-hola niños-** los pequeños al escucharlo reventaron a llorar tirándose encima de Blu **–hey me están mojan las plum..- **Blu tosió muy fuerte, los niños se horrorizaban de ese acto pero les sonreía de todos modos.

**-papa no quiero que te vallas, queremos que estés con nosotros y con mamá-** le dijo Rose pegándosele en la cara llorando a cantaros.

**-tranquila hijita, sin embargo debo decirles algo a los tres…empezando contigo Buster, eres el mas grande y fuerte, por favor cuida mucho a tus hermanitos, sobre todo a Rose y también a tu madre-** Buster asintió con la cabeza pegándose el ala de su padre **–Joe, eres muy listo, aunque Buster va a cuidarlos debes ayudarle para que no agá alguna burrada-** Joe le quiso sonreir pero oculto su tristeza en las plumas de su padre **–y Rosi…mi pequeña, tu vas a ser tan hermosa como tu madre, y debes ser tan noble y tenaz como ella pero debes dejar de tener miedo…no puedes vivir con el, y algún día encontraras a alguien con quien crecer…no se por que te digo esto si aun eres una niña, pero quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad de decirlo…los 3 son mi orgullo y lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida junto a conocer a su madre…déjenme ir…recuérdenme y no lloren mas por mi…niños yo los estaré cuidando aunque no este presente, nos volveremos a ver…algún día-** dijo Blu mientras una lagrima salía resbalaba por su mejilla, estas palabras aunque eran de motivación solo podían hacer que los pequeños reventasen a llorar sobre las alas de su padre, por la ventana entraron Nico y Pedro** –amigos, llévense a los niños, quiero hablar con Perla a solas-** Blu sabia que esa situación era muy traumática para le edad de los 3.

**-no quiero dejarte papa-** replico Rose abrazando a su papa de la cabeza **–déjame quedarme contigo-** pero las aves se acercaron a los pequeños.

**-vengan niños…creo que deben dejar a sus padres a solas, solo un momento luego podrán ver de nuevo a su papá-** Perla les asintió con la cabeza y los niños llorando salieron de la clínica hacia el techo, dejando a Perla y Blu solos, en el lecho de muerte del guacamayo**–esperen aquí, el tío Nico y yo debemos hablar con otra ves mayores, esperen a que salga su madre ó a que volvamos-**

Los pequeños se sentaron a la sombra de una chimenea a esperar, los 3 se abrazaron llorando mutuamente hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos, tras un momento de silencio Rose se despertó por escuchar unos murmullos, así que se separo de sus hermanos para ir a escuchar, se trataban de un grupo de aves así que las espió sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

**-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?...digo después de habernos salvado de ese avión ¿nada podemos hacer por el?-** indago una de las aves

**-quizás haya algo…escuche a un primo mío que en las partes mas profundas del amazonas nace del rio una hermosa flor, la llamaban la orquídea del edén por su belleza, según el, muchos animales se la comían ya que tenia unos poderes curativos inimaginables-** contesto otra ave, al escuchar esto a Rose le brillo la mirada.

**-y ¿no podemos ir por ella?- **indago otra ave

**-me temo que es muy peligroso, según mi primo pocos obtienen esa flor, y para colmo el lugar donde crece esta habitado por pirañas, cocodrilos, anacondas, aves carnívoras y quien sabe que cosas mas, además la flor solo puede curar cuando esta en botón aun, cuando florece pierde su poder, si la arrancas antes de que florezca solo cuentas con 5 horas para llevarla a otro lado si no se marchitara y pudrirá aunque a Blu le queden unos días es muy arriesgado…nada podremos hacer-** Rose miraba confundida a todos lados, estaba muy asustada pero recordó lo que padre le dijo "no puedes vivir con miedo", después de unos segundos tomo una decisión y fue a despertar a sus hermanos.

**-CHICOS… Buster, Joe despierten-** los pequeños despertaron bostezando **–tenemos algo que hacer, podemos salvar a papá-**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: el tamaño no importa**

Nota del autor: este capitulo es mas de aventura que de tristeza, igual espero los disfruten, el domingo el capitulo final.

**-Rose ¿Qué sucede?- indago Joe bostezando**

**-despierten, creo que podemos salvar a papá-** los dos jóvenes se despertaron instantáneamente confusos –**si, escuche a unas aves hablar de una flor que podría curar a papá, solo que esta en los limites del rio-** los niños pusieron una mirada feliz.

**-YUJUUU, ¿y cuando van por ella?- **indago Buster saltando de felicidad

**-el problema es que ellos no quieren ir por que es muy peligroso, pos eso debemos ir nosotros- **replico Rose, pero sus hermanos se miraron extrañados

**-te diré lo que pienso de tu plan ¡ESTAS LOCA!-** le grito Joe**–no te ofendas Rosi, pero si ellos que son adultos no quieren ir por ser peligroso ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros que somos pequeños?-** agrego, pero Rose se les quedo mirando molesta.

**-entonces iré sola…no se ustedes pero yo no voy a quedarme a ver a papá morir-** los dos se miraron y solo dieron un suspiro.

**-ya que-** Rose se detuvo en seco y miro a sus hermano que la seguían **–no te confundas, solo vamos a asegurarnos de que no te ensucies, por que sino mamá se molestara-** agrego Buster, Rose se lanzo a abrazar a sus hermanos que le correspondieron el abrazo, pero justamente detrás de ellos apareció Nico.

**-AJA los descubrí…lo escuche todo niños, planean ir por la orquídea del edén, es muy peligroso y no los dejare ir-** Dijo el canario de manera autoritaria y poniéndose en el camino de los 3 pequeños, pero Buster se lanzo y le dio un leve picotazo en la cabeza que noqueo a Nico.

**-sorry tío Nico-** dijo Buster, tras darle tremendo porrazo al canario.

**-Buster…mataste al tío Nico**- contesto Joe observando al canario que no se movía, pero al moverlo un poco este hacia ruidos extraños como si viese estrellitas** –olvídalo solo lo atontaste-**

**-bien vámonos…pero ¿por donde?-** dijo Rose mirando a todos lados de la selva sin ubicación.

**-yo se como, vengan-** dijo Joe y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

En una parte de la clínica había varios veterinarios, los 3 hermanos miraban de reojo por una ventana abierta, Buster les hizo la señal y los 3 bajaron volando despacio hasta llegar debajo de una mesa, parecían espías encubiertos, se acercaron los que parecía la entrada de una oficina principal, dentro estaba Tulio, esperaron a que este se distrajera y ambos entraron, y con cuidado subieron encima de una repisa muy bien escondidos, los 3 iban caminando detrás de frascos y cosas por el estilo pero un descuido de Buster movió un frasco que hizo algo de ruido, eso llamo la atención de Tulio, los 3 guacamayos no sabían que hacer finalmente Tulio llego y miro en la repisa, al no ver nada se retiro, los 3 pequeños salieron de detrás de otro frascos mientras que Rose y Joe miraban a Buster con enojo, ese solo pudo sonreír pidiendo disculpas.

**-allí esta ese es-** señalo Joe un enorme mapa de Brasil ubicando las ciudades y los ríos

**-¿pero como llegamos a el sin que se den cuenta?-** dijo Rose por que para desgracia el mapa estaba junto al escritorio de Tulio, pero a su buena suerte Tulio salió de su oficina** –mas buena suerte no podríamos tener- **las 3 aves bajaron a donde estaba el enorme mapa

**-bien…veamos aquí esta Rio-** señalo Joe una figura del cristo de Rio en el mapa **-el amazonas esta a no se cuantos kilómetros, pero una ves encontrándolo solo debemos seguirlo-** sonrió Joe.

**-pues ya esta, andando-** dijo Rose en modo de súper héroe **–resiste papá te vamos a salvar-** tras esto los polluelos se acercaron a la ventana de la oficina de Tulio.

Buster usando su fuerza intentaba jalar el seguro de la ventana, pero en ese momento algo quiso entrar por la puerta, era Tulio quien al entrar no entendía por que la ventana estaba abierta y la cerro, y sin darse cuenta junto a la ventana estaban los 3 quien al volver a escapar dieron un suspiro de alivio y emprendieron vuelo hacia el amazonas, sin embargo Perla estaba junto a Blu quien se ponía cada ves peor.

**-Blu…no quiero perderte, por favor…déjame ir contigo- **decía Perla llorando, sin sus hijos ahí presentes sus sentimientos podían salir.

**-no Perla…debes quedarte y vivir…los niños te necesitan, es tu deber educarlos y que crezcan sanamente, eres la única que puede hacerlo, mucho mas capaz que yo…recuerda que yo soy una mascota-** le dijo Blu sonriéndole en una vos baja que apenas se escuchaba** –prométemelo Perla…prométeme que cuidaras a los pequeños-**

**-lo prometo Blu…- **Blu con esfuerzo le acerco el ala secándole unas lagrimas a Perla

–**lo mismo que le dije a los niños te lo digo a ti…déjame ir y solo recuérdame-** Perla apretó el ala de Blu junto a ella un momento como si fuese la ultima ves que lo tocase **–solo quisiera…un ultimo beso-** Perla le sonrió, con cuidado le quito el respirador a Blu para acercarse y darle un tierno y largo beso pero cuando Blu comenzó a toser ella le puso el respiradero otra ves **–gracias mi ave bonita…estos 4 meses desde que te conocí han sido los mejores de mi vida…nos volveremos a ver-** Blu sonrió y cerro los ojos para dormir un rato, cada momento el se ponía mas grave, Perla agacho la mirada llorando sin nada por hacer salió fuera, pero al subir al techo y ver a Nico tirado supo que algo no iba bien.

**-Nico…Nico despierta-** Perla lo sujeto y lo sacudió hasta que este comenzó a volver en si **–¿donde están los niños?-** indago, Nico volvió en si de manera explosiva.

**-¿Qué?¿como?...hay no se fueron-** Perla lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

**-¿como que se fueron?- **dijo con una mirada enojada, unas aves al ver que Nico era estrangulado por la guacamaya se lo quitaron** –contesta…¿Dónde están mis bebes?-**

**-no se como, pero escucharon la conversación que tuvimos de la orquídea del edén- **Perla puso mirada confusa **-existe una orquídea que crece en los limites del rio, se dice que tiene poderes curativos extraordinarios, pero es muy peligroso ir por ella, yo escuche a los niños hablar de que querían ir por la flor al ver que nadie de nosotros queríamos ir a ese lugar, hay aves carnívoras, cocodrilos y quien sabe que cosas mas, y cuando quise detenerlos Buster me dio un tremendo porrazo…ese chico tiene mucha fuerza-** pero Perla sujeto a Nico devuelta y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

**-MIS NIÑOS SE FUERON A ESE LUGAR SIN RUMBO FIJO-** gritaba Perla sacudiendo al canario, los demás la tranquilizaron y arrojo a Nico quien volvía a ver estrellitas **–necesito encontrarlos RAPIDO-** las aves salieron volando en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a los pequeños aventureros.

En una parte del amazonas que desembocaba en el océano, los 3 llegaron a descansar a la rama de un árbol, su edad y sus alas poco desarrolladas no los dejaban volar mucho tiempo, los 3 recuperando el aliento miraron el caudal del rio y que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el camino aparte de verse largo se veía tenebroso, y el nublado del cielo no ayudaba mucho.

**-debemos irnos ya, y rápido**- dijo Rose poniéndose de pie en la rama donde descansaba y estirando las alas

**-espera, debemos ser realistas, no podemos volar mucho ni muy rápido, hay que llevárnosla tranquilos-** dijo Jow, respirando agitadamente por la boca, pero Rose volvió a volar adentrándose en el amazonas.

**-genial, recuérdame darle de picotazos cuando volvamos-** dijo Buster enojado mientras el y su hermano emprendían vuelo detrás de su hermana.

Mientras en Rio, las aves buscaban sin descanso a los pequeños, desde el Cristo hasta la playa de Copacabana, hasta en las islas de junto, en todos lados los pequeños eran buscados con furor, inclusive Perla los buscaba llorando intensamente, si algo les pasara a los polluelos le habría fallado a la promesa de Blu, se habría fallado a si misma y no se lo perdonaría jamás, se dirigió al santuario esperando respuesta de otras aves.

**-¿los encontraron?- **indago Perla agitada, las aves hicieron una negación con la mirada, Perla se tiro al suelo incrédula y comenzó a llorar **–Blu…perdóname no cumplí mi palabra, esto es mi culpa-**

**-no Perla, esto no es culpa tuya-** se le acerco Nico tratando de consolarla y ella lo volvió a tomar del cuello.

**-si, mas bien es TU CULPA…tu tonto piolín-** comenzó nuevamente a sacudirlo con fuerza

**-oigan ¿que es eso?- **dijo pedro señalando la oficina de Julio **–hay algo manchado junto al mapa de Brasil-, **Nico Recupero el aliento y entro para abrirles la ventana a Perla y Pedro, al mirar de cercas notaron que se trataba de pequeñas huellas de aves, los guacamayos habiendo pisado el lodo mojado del techo cuando entraron dejaron huella junto al mapa.

**-son de ellos…- **Perla en ese momento miro el mapa –**Joe…es el mas listo seguro que el supo como interpretar el mapa para ir buscar esa flor**- dijo Perla sonriendo y salió volando.

**-espera Perla ¿A dónde vas?- **grito Nico saliendo de la oficina de Tulio.

-**a buscar a mis hijos, ¿van a ayudarme o que?- **replico enojada Perla, Nico y Pedro se miraron asustados pero luego sonrieron.

-**siii, vamos de todos modos estamos feos…encontraremos también la flor y salvaremos a Blu…POR BLUUU-** grito Pedro y un grupo de aves se fue siguiendo a Perla.

_**Con los pequeños:**_

Estos volaban sin descanso entre la densa y espesa selva amazónica, estaban muy cansados lo único que los hacia seguir era su determinación de salvar a su padre, sin embargo la selva es oscura e imprevista, Rose quien iba al frente no podía estar muy asustada, miraba a las copas de los aboles y sentía que los observaban, detrás venían sus hermanos muy agitados hasta que finalmente Buster se tiro en una rama a respirar.

**-¿que crees que haces?, hay que darnos prisa-** le dijo Rose regresando donde sus hermanos.

**-aguanta…también piensa en nosotros-** dijo Buster muy agitado

-**no te pasaría eso si hicieras caso de mama cuando te dice que no comas tanto mango antes de cenar que por que no lo digieres y te hace gordo**- le contesto Joe sujetando a Buster un poco

Los pequeños sin darse cuenta algo los observaba desde las ramas del árbol donde se detuvieron, cuando sonó una respiración muy intensa y algo tenebrosa los pequeños se juntaron espalda con espalda mirando a todos lados muy asustados, una ves mas se escucho esta ves fue mas un bufido que una respiración.

-**Buster…dime que fuiste tu quien hizo "eso"-** dijo Joe luego sintieron algo encima de ellos, al mirar aterrados observan que se trata de una anaconda.

Esta se lanza hacia ellos afortunadamente lo esquivaron y la enorme serpiente mordió la rama, sin embargo con la punta de su cola logro atrapar a Joe, Buster trato de ir a ayudarlo pero una parte de la serpiente lo golpeo al punto de mandarlo volando al tronco de un árbol y noquearlo, Rose miraba desde un punto mas alto que la serpiente sujetaba Joe y este intentaba zafarse sin resultado acercándose mas a la mandíbula del enorme reptil, Joe gritaba por ayuda sin resultado, Buster estaba noqueado y Rose en shock, el miedo la tenia paralizada inmóvil de poder ayudar a su hermano quien corría el riesgo de morir devorado en ese momento recordó las palabras de Blu "no puedes vivir con el miedo".

Antes de que la anaconda se tragase vivo a Joe, soltó un grito de dolor, pues Rose se armo de valor y fue a morder el cuello de la serpiente, ella se sacudía sin resultado de que Rose cediese sin embargo estiro su cola nuevamente y sujeto Rose, ahora con los dos presos se disponía a comérselos, ambos pequeños comenzaron a gritar de horror y mas aun gritaban el nombre de Buster, quien comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

**-eh ¿Qué?. ¿Ya es hora de comer?- **dijo el guacamayo despertando al abrir los ojos miro como sus hermanos eran sujetados con fuerza **–OYE DEJA A MIS HERMANOS-** Buster tomo vuelo y se lanzo a la serpiente y se introdujo en su boca de manera fugaz, la boca de la serpiente hacia bultos de que algo se movía ahí y poco a poco comenzó a soltar a Rose y Joe.

Ambos no entendían lo que pasaba, luego la serpiente abrió la boca Buster sujetaba la lengua de esta y la jalaba con fuerza, este se poso en su cabeza y comenzó a brincarle de manera pesada, la serpiente sin quedarse atrás manda su cola para tomar a Buster quien de veloz reflejo la mordió justo en la punta, el enorme reptil no evito gritar y llorar del ardor de la mordida, Buster aun estaba ahí sujeto, la serpiente aprovechando eso quiso devorarlo pero Buster se soltó y ahora ella misma se mordió la cola.

**-oye abusiva…- **la serpiente miro encima de si, Joe y Rose con ayuda de una liana jalaban una rama y cuando la soltaron esta golpeo con tal fuerza a la serpiente que la hizo ver estrellitas, esta comenzó a caer no sin antes doblar la rama donde estaban ellos y al caer al agua del rio lanzarlos lejos hasta que estos cayeron finalmente **–¿estamos muertos?…¿morimos?- **dijo Joe levantándose del suelo incrédulo de lo que había pasado.

-**no…estamos vivos YUPII-** grito Rose alzándose de alegría, los 3 se abrazaron de felicidad, pero un extraño gruñido para la diversión –**Buster…dime que esta ves si fue tu estomago-** luego estos se movían, pues al mirar donde estaban parados notaron que el piso era suave y blanco, luego una sombra comenzó a cubrirlos, al mirar los pequeños vieron un conjunto de enormes colmillos encima de ellos.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Final: esperando un milagro**

Los 3 pequeños guacamayos observaron la tenebrosa sombra posarse encima de ellos y la ilera de colmillos, sin mas los 3 gritaron muy fuerte, luego Buster una mano escamosa y con garras lo sujeto.

**-AUXILIO VA A COMERME…- **grito los otros dos pequeños se taparon los ojos mientras Buster se acercaba a los colmillos, cerro los ojos esperando que fuese rápido cuando...

**-no voy a comerlos-** los 3 pequeños abrieron los ojos, se trataba de un enorme cocodrilo, que llevaba un sombrero de paja, aparentemente echo por el o robado de algún humano** –como oyeron, no voy a comerlos…ahora díganme…¿Qué hacen 3 bebes de guacamaya solos en esta parte del rio? Es muy peligroso-** dijo poniendo a Buster sobre su barriga, los 3 pequeños no podían creerlo.

**-¿entonces no vas comernos verdad?- **indago Buster mientras su hermanos se escondían detrás de el.

**-ya les dije, no voy a comerlos, mis amigos me llaman Horus…no han contestado mi pregunta niños, normalmente los suyos no salen de la costa, y menos los pequeños-** dijo Horus sonriendo a los pequeños.

-**pues yo soy Buster, ella es mi hermana Rosi y el Joe-** saludo Buster y los 3 recuperaron el aliento del enorme susto.

**-muchos gusto señor cocodri DIGO…Horus, vamos en busca de la orquídea del edén para ayudar a nuestro padre que esta enfermo- **le dijo Rose tomando valor, el lagarto puso mirada seria.

**-les daré un consejo niños, regresen por donde vinieron, les falta un buen tramo por recorrer sin mencionar que ese lugar es muy peligroso, si quieren súbanse a mi espalda y les doy un aventón para llegar a la costa-** Dijo Horus sumergiéndose en el agua.

**-no nos entiendes, debemos encontrar la flor o mi papá…se va a morir, gracias por el consejo señor pero necesitamos llevar a esa flor a Rio y pronto…vámonos-** dijo Rose y los 3 pequeños se fueron volando retomando el rumbo.

**-esperen…- **los 3 pequeño voltearon al cocodrilo quien los llamaba otra ves **–no es correcto dejar a 3 pequeños como ustedes ir hacia haya-** el enorme lagarto soltó un bostezo –**ok los llevare, espero sepan lo que hacen-** los 3 guacamayos sonrieron y se posaron en el lomo del cocodrilo quien nadaba muy bien y rápido **–¿dijeron que llevan la flor a Rio no?-**

**-si somos de haya y debemos llevarle la flor rápido a papá ¿Por qué la pregunta?- **indago Joe, y el lagarto soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa.

-**que envidia les tengo…vivir en Rio la capital mundial de la samba…e añorado toda mi vida ir haya y cantar samba o conocer el carnaval…pero no se puede-** contesto volviendo suspirar y entristeciendo la mirada.

**-¿por que lo dice?- **indago Rosi colocándose en el hocico de Horus para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con el

-**por que soy un cocodrilo…lo e intentado pero nomas salgo del agua a cantar y todos huyen de mi…y al carnaval, es en la ciudad para animales como yo entrar ahí es un suicidio, los humanos me regresarían al rio si no me matan antes-** contesto soltándole una leve sonrisa a Rosi, los otros 2 pequeños se fueron junto a ella para seguir conversando con el

Las 3 aves viajaron un rato encima del cocodrilo y conversando el tiempo se les hacia mas corto, el reptil mostro ser amable y amigable, su compañía hacia a los pequeños tener mas confianza y sentirse seguros, esperando no tener mas problemas con anacondas o algo por el estilo, el viaje continuo, y no muy lejos de ahí Perla y el grupo de aves seguían el cauce del rio mirando a todos lados buscando a los 3 pequeños.

**-y esa es la razón por la que no me gusta comer carne tan seguido, me gusta la fruta es suave, jugosa y dulce, ojala mas reptiles pensaran como yo…- **dijo Horus conversando con los niños.

**-opino igual, así no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que nos coman, sin mencionar que sigo diciendo que es raro que una criatura que normalmente es carnívoro coma fruta-** le dijo Joe prestando atención a la conversación del lagarto.

**-ojala, pero a la ves no, verán todo tiene un balance muchachos, si todos fueran frutiboros o vegetarianos tarde o temprano la escases de comida nos aria comernos entre nosotros nuevamente, aunque a mi me guste comprendo eso del balance por eso no trato de enseñar a los míos a comer frutas, eso mismo del balance del alimento hay un balance de la vida, es muy noble lo que hacen por salvar a su padre pero tarde que temprano el se ira para siempre, en pocas palabras parte natural de la vida es la muerte, no lo olviden solo pueden dar gracias de haber conocido a ese ser amado y recordarlo no pedir que este con ustedes-** las palabras de Horus fueron exactamente las mismas que les dijo Perla al enterarse de que Blu estaba enfermo, tales palabras los hacían reflexionar un buen rato** -aquí es-** Horus se detuvo justo en un claro del rio, mas adelante había unas estructuras extrañas y muy haya se veían unas muy hermosas flores de pétalos rojos y amarillos, los chicos comprendieron que habían llegado y se pusieron muy alegres **–festejen después aquí comienza lo feo…escuchen muy atentamente pequeños, el rio tiene sus delimitaciones se acordó hace años que de estas estructuras hacia la costa nos pertenece a los reptiles como cocodrilos y anacondas, de las estructuras hacia haya…son de las pirañas, la flor que necesitan debe estar sin brotar pero deben ubicarla desde lo alto y muy rápido deben cortarla , las pirañas saltan del agua y no dudaran en comérselos, en esta parte habitan por miles de ellas, los esperare si quieren regresar, tengan mucho cuidado- **Horus no mentía, aparte de sus advertencias no había ruido, ni aves ni viento, un verdadero silencio de muerte la única señal de vida aparte de ellos eran las flores.

Los 3 pequeños alzaron vuelo desde la cima de las copas de los arboles, comenzaron a buscar alguna flor que estuviese sin brotar, buscaron por varios minutos pero finalmente encontraron una, los pequeños no hacían caso omiso de los consejos ni advertencias de Horis, incluso desde arriba ellos podían ver varias sombras debajo del agua representando enormes bancos de pirañas, era hacer ese intento o dejar a su padre morir, los 3 se miraron un momento, pusieron una mirada seria y miraron como su único objetivo obtener esa flor.

**-¿están listos?...ya llegamos aquí…a mi señal- **les dijo Joe preparando el vuelo **–YA- **los 3 bajaron rápidamente a donde estaba la flor, Buster y Joe jalaron el botón de la flor dejando ver el tallo** –AHORA ROSE CORTALA- **grito Joe, a como 6 metros venían varias pirañas saltando del agua dispuesta a comérselos **–DATE PRISA-** le grito, Rose mordía con todas su fuerzas el tallo, ya casi llegando las pirañas alcanzo a cortar el tallo.

Los 3 alcanzaron a esquivar a las pirañas, Rose comenzó a volar alto pero escucho los gritos de sus hermanos, la flor era demasiado grande y por lo tanto pesada para que ellos lograsen alzar el vuelo, las pirañas saltaban del agua muy alto y ellos haciendo un esfuerzo por esquivarlas, Rose regreso con ellos y tomo parte de la flor intentando con los 3 alzar el vuelo cosa que parecía no cambiar mucho, pues los 3 eran jóvenes sus alas no había crecido lo suficiente para levantar vuelo con carga, las pirañas cada ves saltaban mas alto, finalmente el agotamiento los hizo caer pero cayeron encima de un tronco que flotaba, las pirañas se lanzaban hacia ellos, no podían intentar remar ya que cualquier extremidad que colocaran en el agua los dejaría presas fáciles, los 3 rodearon la flor que tanto les costo conseguir solo viendo los peces nadar alrededor del tronco pareciendo mas tiburones que pirañas, para su horros un grupo de pirañas saltaron muy por encima del agua alrededor de ellos, finalmente ya no había escape para los 3, solo cerraron los ojos, entonces el viento comenzó a soplar y ya no sentían el tronco bajo sus patas llegaron a pensar que ya estaban muertos, solo a Rose se le ocurrió abrir los ojos y claramente vio que iba volando, entonces miro hacia arriba, sus ojos se llenaron de una alegría inmensurable.

**-MAMA-** grito de alegría, efectivamente Perla había llegado y antes de que esas pirañas se los comieran ella los había salvado, en la otra pata sujeto a Buster y Joe quien al ver a su madre también gritaron de alegría** –esperen ¿y la flor?- **indago Rose, pero detrás de ellos venían Nico y Pedro y estos traían la flor** –SIII VAMOS A CURAR A PAPA-** las aves finalmente se posaron en las ramas de unos arboles, allí Perla abrazo a los 3 como si nunca los hubiese abrazado, los pequeños le regresaron el gesto de cariño.

**-niños ¿en que estaban pensando?... no me vuelvan a hacer eso o me dará un infarto-** les dijo Perla llorando.

**-lo sentimos mama, pero queríamos ayudar a papa por eso vinimos por la flor, nadie de los adultos quería venir-** le contesto Rosi abrazando a su madre **–además no tuvimos mucho miedo, Horus nos cuido-** Perla se quedo con cara confundida hasta que alguien les hizo señas desde abajo se trataba de Horus.

**-hey aquí abajo-** el grupo entero de aves bajaron donde el cocodrilo asustadas, solo los 3 guacamayos se acercaron a el **-¿están bien niños?- **sonrió mientras los 3 se posaron encima de la boca del lagarto, fue entonces cuando Perla se armo de valor para acercarse a el.

**-eje…muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos-** le dijo Perla sonriendo ampliamente

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Solo tenemos 5 horas para llevar esa flor de regreso a Rio- **grito Rose muy exaltada las aves quisieron volar, desgraciadamente una tormenta muy fuerte comenzó

**-¿y ahora que?-** indago Pedro, los vientos de esa tormenta no los dejarían volar aparte el agua los aria pesados

-**de eso me encargo yo, niños y señora linda por favor suban a mi lomo…y sujétense-** así lo hicieron y como si se hubiesen montado en un cohete Horus salió nadando rio abajo a una velocidad increíble, las aves se venían sujetando de donde podían **–la corriente va hacia abajo y con la fuerza que le da la tormenta puedo nadar muy rápido, sujétense llegaremos cercas de las costas de Rio en 4 horas, debería darles tiempo suficiente para llevar la flor donde su padre-** los pequeños se miraron alegremente de que hubiese una nueva esperanza, el lagarto aumento la velocidad para llegar lo mas pronto posible.

La tormenta no tenía señales de detenerse, afortunadamente para la costa esta amaino un poco y los vientos ya no eran tantos, estando ya cercas de la costa las aves emprendieron vuelo desde el lomo del lagarto.

**-MUCHAS GRACIAS HORUS-** grito Rose desde lo alto.

-**ADIOS NIÑOS, OJALA CUREN A SU PADRE Y VENGAN A VISITARME CUANDO QUIERAN-** les grito sumergiéndose en el agua.

Las aves emprendieron vuelo fugaz, la flor comenzaba a abrirse y como dijo el ave de la conversación "si el brote no esta en su tallo se abrirá, se secara y pudrirá y su poder de curación habrá desaparecido" sin mas las aves apresuraron el paso, Perla llevaba el brote y los pequeños sin esa carga hacían un gran esfuerzo para volar a la misma velocidad de su madre, el brote casi se habría, los 3 guacamayos rogaban a Dios de que los dejara llegar al menos lo suficiente para que Blu le diese una mordida y pudiera curarse, las aves llegaron como verdaderas centellas al santuario de aves donde Blu permanencia cada ves mas grave, llegaron al lugar donde estaba, la ventana para colmo estaba cerrada y brote a punto de abrirse, Nico se apresuro a entrar por la ventilación y abrir la ventanilla al hacerlo los 3 guacamayos y Perla entraron y rápidamente le quitaron la mascarilla de oxigeno a Blu.

**-Blu, vamos por favor muerde esta flor-** le decía Perla intentando despertarlo, Blu abrió los ojos y quiso tratar de abrir la boca, desafortunadamente la flor se abrió de golpe liberando polen al aire, las miradas y el silencio de todos los presentes ya eran mas que suficientes –**no…no-** instantáneamente la flor comenzó a arrugarse y a pudrirse, los hijos de Blu miraron la flor y comenzaron a llorar.

**-no es justo…-** dijo Rose en vos baja –**NO ES JUSTO- **grito y rompió a llorar.

**-todo lo que pasamos para nada-** dijo Buster también ya llorando sin consuelo, pues su misión había fracasado **–te fallamos papa, perdónanos- **agrego los 3 no dejaban de llorar una impotencia y un gran dolor los agobiaba desde el interior.

Blu alzo un ala y la puso encima de sus 3 hijos, estos al mirar a su padre notaban que su mirada se apagaba pero con ese gesto les trataba de decir "tranquilos" nuevamente los pequeños se lanzaron a abrazar a su padre rompiendo a llorar, Perla les hizo señas a los demás para que salieran, Nico y Pedro salieron sollozando junto con las otras aves que los acompañaban, Perla se acerco y se recostó junto a Blu abrazando a sus pequeños, su misión había fracasado, pero al menos no dejarían a Blu morir solo estarían con el hasta que dejase de respirar, los consejos de Horus resonaban en las mentes de los pequeños "parte natural de la vida, la muerte es", aunque lloraban en su interior se sentían bien de estar con su padre en sus últimos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente:

Las aves están juntas durmiendo, mientras que por la ventana entra el sol este atino justo en la cara de Joe quien se levanto de un bostezo, quiso girar la mirada pero no quería ver a su padre ya sin vida, así que se hizo un animo y para su sorpresa Blu no estaba.

**-DESPIERTEN-** grito con todas su fuerzas, Perla y los demás abrieron los ojos de golpe** –¿donde esta papá?- **indago el pequeño los 4 miraban a todos lados luego de escuchar un "hola", parado encima de una mesa estaba Blu, respiraba por su propia cuenta y se veía muy sano como si no trajera nada, los 3 guacamayos les comenzaron a salir lagrimas sin saber que pasaba, esperando alguna palabra para saber si era su padre o un fantasma.

**-tranquilos…pueden llorar-** le contesto Blu ahora el también llorando despacio, los 3 juntos se lanzaron y taclearon como jugadores de futbol americano y encima del pecho de Blu lloraron sin parar –**hey oigan niños me están mojando las plumas otra ves…**- luego Perla llego y le dio una bofetada y de las buenas (de las que aparte de dejar marcado suenan como aplauso) **–hey ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **pero Perla no contesto solo los abrazo a todos, llorando también –**ya tranquilos, ya estoy bien-**

**-pero no lo entiendo, la flor se abrió y luego…- **Perla abrió los ojos recordando que cuando germino soltó el polen y esta había caído encima de Blu **–el polen es lo que debe curar, este callo encima de ti, eso te debió curar-** le contesto, los pequeños guacamayos escuchando este argumento gritaron de emoción, pero luego se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la habitación y al abrir la puerta se trataba de Tulio.

-**Si Blu no esta curado voy a tener que…- **se detuvo en seco viendo a la familia reunida y Blu como nuevo –**Blu, estas curado pero ¿Cómo?- **indago el hombre se acerco a este quien tenia a sus pequeños escondidos detrás de el, Tulio lo toco como revisándolo –**espera ¿que es esto que tienes encima?-** indago moviendo los dedos –**parece un polvillo o polen no se…voy a analizarlo…pero mientras-** Tulio les abrió la ventana mas grande de la habitación –**creo que no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí-** la familia dio una sonrisa y salió volando fuera del santuario.

Las nubes de la lluvia se habían disipado y ahora el sol relucía una ves mas y la familia junta estaba de nuevo, los días pasaron y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Tanto Blu como Perla cuidaban de sus pequeños muy bien viviendo cada dia como si fuese el ultimo que tuviesen, y cada noche los 5 dormían juntos.

-**pareciese que fue apenas ayer que fuimos en búsqueda de esa flor**- dijo Buster –**recuerdo la paliza que le di a esa anaconda fua yaaaa- **agrego haciendo poses karatekas.

-**o las pirañas diabólicas**- dijo Kinski mientras sus adres los juntaban para dormir.

-**les creemos lo de las pirañas, pero una anaconda, no manchen-** les contesto Blu acomodándose junto a ellos.

**-no es broma papa, Buster en verdad apaleo a una anaconda…-** contesto Rose dando un bostezo.

-**bueno, pueden volver a apalearla mientras duermen…niños estoy orgulloso de ustedes-** los pequeños miraron a Blu quien sonreía ampliamente –**los 3 han demostrado ser mas de lo que cualquiera habría esperado, y si no hubiera sido de que ustedes trajeran la flor quizás yo estaría muer…bueno ya no importa los 3 estamos juntos-** los pequeños sonrieron ampliamente.

-**y así estaremos por mucho tiempo...ven aquí mascota- **Perla tomo a Blu y le dio un beso agasajoso, los pequeños dijeron "guacala" sin embargo una música llamo su atención **–¿Qué ocurre?-**, al asomarse ven a un grupo de aves tocando y bailando samba, entre ellas salieron Nico y Pedro

**-hey que tal, espero que no les moleste mucho el nuevo club de samba que pondremos en la selva...además queremos presentarles a alguien-** les dijo Nico, el y pedro se alzaron por encima de las aves.

-**bien todos presten atención, no quiero que se asusten y salgan volando vamos a presentar a alguien que sabe lo que hace, un verdadero rey de la samba el es…ROCKO EL LAGARTO MUSICAL-** saltando del agua apareció Horus quien ahora traía unos lentes oscuros que Dios sabrá de donde los saco o a que turista se comió para quitárselos, este comenzó a cantar HOT WINGS como todo un maestro, luego sintió algo en la cola y al darse la vuelta se trataba de Rose y sus hermanos.

-**hola pequeños, me da gusto volver a verlos-** les contesto con una sonrisa.

**-Horus que bien que por fin puedas cantar samba como querías- **le contesto Rosi **–quiero presentarte a mi papa Blu-** señalando a Blu quien observaba el enorme tamaño del lagarto, Rocko tomo del ala a Blu y comenzó a sacudirlo mas que saludarlo.

**-hola señor mucho gusto de conocerlo…déjeme decirle que es sumamente afortunado de tener a estos niños tan nobles y valientes como hijos debe estar orgulloso ahora…. VOLVAMOS A BAILAR-** la música se volvió a prender.

Blu comprendió las palabras deHorus, y como el a dicho los pequeños son mas de lo que el mismo pudiese aspirar a ser, quien sabe cuando volverían a tener una crisis como la de antes pero asta entonces pasaría cada momento como el mejor de su vida.

No lejos de ahí volaba una hoja de periódico que se cayo finalmente en un estanque esta tenia una foto de Tulio sonriendo sosteniendo un frasco pequeño, el titular decía_ "Tulio Monteiro Dr. En ornitología descubre cura para la enfermedad aviar de "la muerte migratoria" varias asociaciones del mundo reunieron 25 millones de dólares para su santuario de aves en Brasil y se le ara entrega de premio novel"_

FIN…

**NOTA FINAL: amigo lector, esta es mi primera historia de aventura en ves de tragedia como suelo hacerlas, pero en todas doy un mensaje que espero hayan sabido interpretar, aunque en todos el casi muerto era Blu siempre el mensaje era el mismo, por un ser querido nada es imposible, por amor o una buena causa tendrás a Dios de tu lado, y si no crees en el, el cree en ti, obra bien y protege eso que amas tanto pero debes darte a la idea de que eso no estará ahí para siempre ni tu tampoco, amigos y amigas yo soy José Alvaro Vázquez Barragán, un simple estudiante de agronegocios que le gusta la escritura, y les digo que pasen buenas noches.**


End file.
